Broken Toy
by vampire-wolfgirl1
Summary: Bella decides to get up after she falls in the forest in New Moon. She finds a vampire. He uses her, until an old enemy finds out. Her change isn't what they expect. Years later, they go back, and the Cullens are there. Discontinued.


Chapter One/Prologue

When I fell in the forest, I thought about getting up. I thought about the rumors Jacob had said, and decided to go looking for werewolves. I knew they wouldn't kill me, but maybe a vampire would be being chased by them, and if my scent was as good as _he_ said it was, than that vampire wouldn't be able to resist.

A flash of anger rose in me, and I began to run. My feet lifted over the uneven ground, my clumsiness dissipating for the time. Everything blazed with a new clarity as my senses heightened. I could _smell_ a vampire; I could even hear his light footsteps. An animalistic growl came from my chest, and I allowed it to be freed. I never felt so powerful, so strong. I ran faster, becoming so fast, the trees became a green blur. Growls and snarls ripped from my chest, one overlapping the other.

I howled loudly, and rocks and twigs and branches around me began to twirl and float. Thoughts that weren't mine floated in and out of my head. Emotions racked through me: fear, surprise, anger, hurt. I felt my eyes exploding different shades of colors. Trees around me burst into flames, not scaring me, but exciting me. This was the death I wished for.

The flames never reached me, to my disappointment. I continued running at a super speed. I ran straight into the vampire. He had blonde hair that was put back into a ponytail, like James' had. I winced at the painful memories that burned my mind, because most of them had _him_ in it. I snarled viciously at the vampire, going down into a crouch.

He stared at me appalled. "You are a vampire with a beating heart and blood. Only something of supreme hurt could change you." He took a step toward me, another growl breaking from my throat. He held his hands up in defense. "I am here with Laurent and Victoria. I'm their replacement of James." I suddenly felt great pity for the man. He began to talk again, but I interrupted.

"Take me to Victoria. I know she wishes vengeance, and I will be happy to greet her wish. I will allow her to torture me. Besides, I deserve any pain she gives." I looked straight into the crimson eyes of this vampire. He gasped and kneeled before me.

"I cannot do that. Victoria would kill you immediately if she knew who you were. I must hide you from her. We must run from her." He stood up quickly and grabbed my hand. I snarled at him, but he just pleaded with me with his eyes. I let him take me.

Riley, the vampire's name, and I stayed hidden successfully for seven days; a week. But Victoria found our scents, and found us in the warehouse we had stayed in. She destroyed Riley right away for finding me and not bringing me to her. When Victoria turned to me, her eyes blazing with anger, I simply bowed to her.

"What is wrong with you human?" Victoria asked me while I was still bowed. I smiled at the floor. I looked at her in the same position.

"Many, many things are wrong with me." I stood straight. "And I am no longer human." I flipped my hair over my shoulders, so my neck was shown. Numerous bite marks lined my throat, most of them healed by now, the venom rejected.

Victoria looked at me horrified. "Riley managed to change you? And you are still standing?" I gave an emotionless laugh.

Riley's time with me made me realize the truth. _He_ left me for a reason, because he no longer loved me. He never had. I was only a toy. But I was now a broken toy. Riley held me while I sobbed and sobbed until I was sobbing without any tears. Riley didn't feed me, but it didn't leave a negative effect. I denied any other reasons as to why Edward left. I winced. At least I was getting stronger. I could at least think his name without the hole in my chest throbbing.

"Riley didn't change me. He _couldn't_ change me. My system literally _rejects_ the venom. I regenerate blood faster than any of you can drink it."

"Well, let's put your regenerative system to the test," she purred. She ran over to me, my un-human eyes finding her movements easy to follow. I tilted my neck to the side for her, and she looked at me like I was insane. "I truly believe that boy left you crazy," she mumbled before biting deep into my neck. I smirked.

She just kept drinking and drinking, purring every now and then. My body regenerated the blood right as she drank it. I could tell she was getting full by how her stomach started to bloat. She pulled back a few seconds later, coughing and hacking. I touched the bite wound, it was already healed, and the venom stung.

I froze and looked at Victoria. The venom _stung_. My system wasn't getting rid of it. I gasped as the venom started to spread.

"Victoria!" I screamed. She turned to me. "Your venom is _in _me!" I became excited, but continued screaming my words. "I'm changing!" She gave me a slight smile, accepting that she couldn't drink me dry. Doors to the warehouse suddenly burst open, and I saw Jacob and others. They were tall and really muscled.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted. He saw me holding the side of my neck, and glared over at Victoria. His thoughts suddenly floated into my head.

_"The freaking bloodsucker changed Bella! I'll kill her!_ A growl ruptured from my chest, and I stepped in front of Victoria. I crouched protectively. My hair whipped around, and snarls and growls ripped from my throat.

"You will not kill her!" I screamed. They all started shaking.

"Bella," Jacob said deadly calm, "Move aside. You can't be defending her. She's a freaking vampire."

I stood straighter and stopped my growls. Jacob started to calm. "So was Edward freakin' Cullen. I am defending her. She will be my sister when I change." I looked to Victoria for confirmation. She looked at me like it was my decision. "Call Laurent," I hissed at her. She nodded and got out a phone. She called him and explained things quickly while I watched the werewolves.

"So Jacob," I said directing his attention towards me. "You're a werewolf, huh? That's pretty sweet." He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. I was kinda surprised that the stories were true. I can't believe you remembered."

"When you're immortal like me, then you tend to remember the littlest details." He looked confused.

"You're immortal?"

"Yup. I don't need to eat often anymore, and I don't need to sleep, so I figured I'm either super-human or a vampire with blood and a heart beat."

"Well, that explains a lot of things," Jacob mumbled, supposed to be too quiet for me to hear. I ignored it.

I opened my mouth to talk, but since there was less of a life or death situation, the pain of the venom took over me. I fell to the ground writhing. Victoria knelt down next to me, touching my shoulder. The wolves growled, but she just snarled back. I whipped my head to look at Jacob, who was shaking the most.

"Jacob," I said gently. He stooped down beside me as well. "Calm yourself. I'm fine."

His eyes flashed anger. "You're not fine! This leech changed you and you're _fine_?" He whined. "You'll be a vampire, Bella. We'll be enemies. I don't think I could live with that."

I gave him a tender smile. "Then we won't be enemies. It's as simple as that, Jake." He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a hand. "I promise to visit, Jacob. Just stay with me for the change, and try not to kill Victoria for me, please?" He just gave me a sad smile and nodded. I looked to Victoria.

"Don't kill him, Tori. When's Laurent getting here?"

"I'm already here, Bella," Laurent said and walked gracefully over to us. His eyes glazed over with the shade of memories. He came over next to me and looked at Jacob. "There is a place where we can set her at Victoria's. Lead the way, Tori?" She hissed at him.

"Only my sister will be allowed to call me that." I set a hand on Victoria's knee. I smiled at her as a few tears trickled down my cheeks. "Why are you crying, sister?"

I smiled larger. "You called me sister." She grinned back at me. I stood and began to walk as I ignored the fire burning in me. Everyone gasped. I laughed. "Don't just stand there. We have to leave here." Everyone scattered around. The wolves shifted. Jacob nosed me and whined. I climbed on his back and grabbed fistfuls of his fur.

The change was painful, but whenever a wave of fire came over, one of ice replaced it. Ice covered my heart because of what Edward did to me. Anger and betrayal kept the ice in place, leaving the transformation painful.

When I awoke, I saw a new color and dust mites in the air. I could hear several heartbeats downstairs, but they didn't appeal to me. My throat had a mild burn in it. No one was in my room. The walls were painted a light blue, and the carpet was white. All the wood in the room was dark and the comforter and curtains were white. I smiled slightly.

I got up from the bed and looked out the window. It was a rare sunny day for Forks, Washington.

I walked over to the full-length mirror. It showed a goddess.

I had rounded curves, a slender build, but I was still muscled. My hair was shiny and curly. It cascaded easily down my back. My face was thinned some, my eyelashes longer and thicker. My eyes shocked me the most.

They were still the dull brown that I had come to hate. The only thing different was the crimson dots in them. I then felt the thud in my chest. I saw my flushed cheeks. I _wasn't_ a vampire.

I screamed out names and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and came to a halt in the living room. Everyone saw my frantic, human-ish eyes. Everyone heard my quiet, yet rapid heartbeat. Everyone smelt my blood. I wasn't a human and I wasn't a vampire. What was I?

**Hey. This is just the beginning. It's a prologue thingy, and there will be more. They will be longer chapters. I just need YOU to tell me to continue! Review my readers!**

'**YOU SAVED OUR LIVES! WE ARE ETERNALLY GREATFUL!' EAT BUZZY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! i luv Toy Story cookies. Hehe.**


End file.
